


Scars

by Artemis_Belle2004



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Sided Love, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide, crying Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Belle2004/pseuds/Artemis_Belle2004
Summary: Lance is ashamed that he has feelings for Keith. When lance takes he’s own life the others are left behind and struggle to keep things together





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

Lance sat alone in his room with his back against his bathroom door. He sat in complete darkness as he allowed the dark thoughts, and tears, that once sat at the back of his head, to engulf his mind, as he allowed that small blade, the blade he stole from the armoury not long after he arrived on the ship, to carve into his once beautiful tan skin, as he forced every emotion for the stupid mullet head out of his mind and body by punishing himself with a small blade against his chest, much like his father used to do to him before he left for the garrison.

He had only been there for half a varga but the blood that had accumulated around his new wounds suggest that he had been sitting there longer then he had.

Lance was afraid of being on his own, in fear of what horrible thought would come to mind, but sometimes he relished in the fact that he could let out every emotion he stored over that last few days, the majority being for Kieth. 

He hated himself. He looked at his body and saw a mess of painful memories and the shame he brought his family by loving a male. He looked at his body and saw a pitiful human being that he could never get rid of, no matter how many times he covers up his true feelings with a smile or snarky comment.

As he sat slumped against his door, slowly carving his skin one cut at a time, almost as if he were some pumpkin at halloween, he felt himself slowly succumbing to the tiredness that came with every drop of blood that left his body, that came with every cut he made against his once beautiful tan skin. 

After another few dobashes he finally let the blade slip from his fingers as he sat leaning against the bathroom door, he felt his eyes slowly slip shut as he whispered his final words “Adiós mundo.”

His once beautiful tan skin turned ashen as his eyes slipped shut.

His tears stopped flowing.

His body went cold and limp as his life slipped away. Leaving him slumped against his bathroom door, shirtless and covered in blood and the scars he had made to punish himself, the scars no one knew existed, the scars that ended his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thxs for reading. Critisim is appreciated


End file.
